Enchanted
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: A sequal to Terms of Endearment, another Tseng/Vincent story. It's short I know and It's a little fluffy


Enchanted

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns everyone I love, wait, that's not true, I love Legolas and he is not in FF, ha-ha Squaresoft doesn't own everything! To bad  he is not mine ;-(  Damn copyright protection!!! I could always kidnap him though. Wait I'm suppose to write about Tseng and Vincent . Sorry I'm in love with the elf from Lord of the rings, he's even on my site and my desktop and my screensaver. Okay I need to shut up before the men in white coats drag me away.

Note: A kind of a sequel to Terms of endearment. My reviewers asked for more and I'm a sucker for praise so here you go. I hope you like it.  This is a sappy romantic story, I love these guys together so lets let them have a moment. This is written with the help of the song Higher but this is not a Songfic, I just listened the song okay? This is not my best fic but it's hard to write when you have Final Fantasy block (like writers block only it is just limited to Final Fantasy)

* * *

Life had become very different after Tseng and Vincent had become a couple. Tseng had stopped taking stupid risks that could kill him, like the one that almost did and Vincent had rejoined the Turks to make sure Tseng didn't take those stupid risks. Reno was left to do as he pleased without Tseng's eyes on him all the time and Rude was well,… Rude. 

Pretty much every one accepted their relationship, even Elena who was just glad that she wasn't losing Tseng to another woman. Live was good. Lot of people to kill and ensure their paychecks and each other. They where happy, in more ways than one. (A/N: that one is for Desideria who keeps calling Damien 'happy) Still Tseng felt it was not enough…

* * *

Tseng sat at his desk with his head in his hand and tapping at a piece of paper with a pencil looking rather stuck. Reno opens the door  and brings in a report.

"What's up boss man?" He said cheerfully and plots down on a open chair.

"It's almost Vincent's birthday and I want to do something special, but I don't know what." Tseng tapping harder at the piece on paper. "Something romantic, yet not overdone. I don't want to the old 'take him up to a cabin and make love in front of the fireplace' thing."  

Reno sat back in thought. Personally he liked the Cabin thing but he wasn't about to tell Tseng that. They both sat thinking for a moment. Or rather Reno sat thinking and Tseng sat tapping at the piece of paper. (A/n: If that isn't a role reversal I don't know what is). 

After 20 minutes of sitting together with no ideas between them Elena comes in to give Tseng her report. "Sir what's wrong?" she asks and Tseng explains. She stand thinking for a moment and then says "Why not a picnic? There's this new theme park called Enchanted Shores that cater for romantic occasions." Reno looks at her with his; a how-do-you-know look and she blushes. "My boyfriend took us there for our anniversary" 

"A boyfriend? I'm impress Elena, do we know him?" Tseng asks, momentarily intrigued

"Yes sir, it's um Reeve." She sees the shocked looks on their faces and quickly leaves

"You know boss, that's not a bad idea. Fireworks, candles, wine. It's romantic."

"I suppose. Yes why not, I can't think of anything better."

* * *

It was late when Tseng left the office, he had to stay late and listen to Reeve lecture him again. He enters his flat and sheds his jacket and tie at the door. He finds Vincent curled up on their couch  (A/N: funny thing I have a lot of trouble with the word couch, I once wrote that someone was curled up on their coach. That's the trouble with English not being your first langue) with a book.

Tseng sits down next to him and pulls him into his arms and kisses his forehead. "Hello lover." He whispers "what ye reading?" He asks as Vincent settles against him. "Lord of the rings. How was your day?" Vincent answers and his ruby eyes settle lovingly on Tseng. "Fine, Reeve was being a pain again, did you know he and Elena where going out?" Vincent shakes his head to indicate that he didn't.

They sit like this, happily content and then Tseng remembers the idea Elena gave him for Vincent's birthday "Would you like to go out for your birthday? Elena told me about this great place that looks like a fairy world." Vincent regards Tseng for a moment and then bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" Tseng asks him bewildered thinking he said something wrong. "Don't you think it's ironic? The whole fairy thing?" (a/n: if you don't fairy is another word for a gay guy)   After Vincent points it out Tseng finds it funny too and joins in on the laugher.

"So how about it?" Tseng asks after they calm down. "Sure, why not it might be fun."

* * *

Two weeks later, Vincent's birthday, Vincent's office door open and Tseng head pops in. "You ready?" He asks and he holds up a picnic basket. Vincent smiles at him and gets up. Arm in arm they walk out of the Sindra building, ready to spend a romantic evening together. 

Standing in the office Reno and Elena watch them leave. "That was a great idea." Reno remarks as Tseng and Vincent drives of. "Yeah, they are so cute together, I couldn't be happier for them." She stands looking after the car for a few more seconds and then spins around and grabs Reno's jacket sleeve. "Come on, no rest for the wicked. Just because they get a romantic evening doesn't mean we get to slack off." And with that she drags Reno away from the window….

* * *

And that is where the fic ends, like I said: let's give them their moment, and I don't think they want to share it, so lets them just enjoy a night alone, we'll bug them again later…

The end.


End file.
